Survival
by xxxShadow
Summary: What if Saya and Haji met Ryoga on the road then he gives them a map supposedly leading to London but actually leads to Miriam College High School in the Philippines!What happens while they're there? Multi-crossover HIATUS
1. Ryoga you Idiot!

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood, YU-GI-OH

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood, YU-GI-OH! , Ranma1/2 and M.C

Claimer: I created and own Sairi Mouto

Sairi Mouto presents

_**SURVIVAL!**_

Summary: Ryoga meets Saya & Haji on the road, gives them a map supposedly going to London. But somehow they end up in M.C! Now it's a fight for survival. Who will win? Humans or Chiropterans?

Chapter 1: Ryoga You Idiot!

June 30 1998,

Ryoga was walking down a street in Okinawa, he Just happened to see a girl with short coal black hair, a man with wavy black hair pulled back in a ponytail. They seemed to be looking for a map to London, and as he was looking for a bar of chocolate in his bag he found a map. He decided to give it to the couple since he had another map and didn't need it. ''Excuse me Miss I have a map, I think you need it more than I do.'' He said while blushing 'Really? Thanks!'' she replied. The man with her just stared at him 'oh, well I better go now. Sayonara.''

'That was a nice man' Saya thought as she boarded the boat . Little did she know that the map was a map going to the Philippines!


	2. First appearance

Chapter 2: What

Chapter 2: What?! M.C?!

The boat hummed to signal to all passengers that it had just docked and Saya and Haji got off. They looked for Kai and the others. Nope. No sign of them. That was surprising. What surprised them a lot more was the fact that a P.A announced that they were in the Philippines!

''We may have took the wrong boat and ended up here.''

Haji stated.

'' It looks like we really have; I'll just keep following the map to see where it ends up. Besides, it kills time before the next boat, but for now let's find a place to stay.'' Saya replied.

''Ok, class today we'll study about the human heart and its functions, parts and what's connected to it''

'sigh, another _**BORING**_ day in school…' Sairi Mouto thought as the class dragged on. 'I know we'll graduate soon, but a little excitement. PLEASE!' .Meanwhile in the next class her younger brother Yugi Mouto watched the clock. 'Come on already! Just 1 more hour!' he thought as class was going on with one more hour until lunchtime.

Lunch time June 21, 1998

Sairi was walking around the corridor as part of her job as class vice-president it was her turn now that it was Tuesday.

'At least tomorrow Kaiba gets tortured.' She happily thought.

"Hey, Sairi how's it going?"

She looked to where the voice came from. She saw Kristina Padilla, her friend from Yugi's class.

"Oh,hi Kristina. I'm fine and what are you doing here? You're the Secretary."

"Yeah, but our Vice-President's absent today, So I'm filling in."

"Oh, so … I heard that there's a ghost in the girl's locker room. Wanna check it out?"

"Nah, I'll pass"

"Ok then."

Suddenly they heard a growl. Sairi knew what it was her and didn't want to humiliate herself so she said "Hey, Kristina

I'll just go and get a snack. Do you want anything?"

"Nope, go ahead."

Ranma Saotome took a bite out of his foot long hotdog. He had just finished P.E class and was hungry. Just then he heard a scream.


	3. Chiropterans

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not even Kristina. I just own Sairi!!

Chapter 3: Chiropterans

On her way to the cafeteria Sairi heard a scream and a roar. She started running when she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, but can you tell me where am I? I just walked in through the gate with my…companion just like the map said. We decided to split up to find out where we are and I haven't had much luck." A voice said.

"You're in Miriam College High School. Pardon me but are you lost?"

"Yes, but thanks for telling me."

She looked up. In front of her was a girl with coal black hair and reddish brown eyes.

"I'm Saya Otonashi. What's your name?" the girl said.

"Sairi Mouto. Nice meeting you."

"GET AWAY YOU PIECE OF MONKEY HAIR!!" they heard Ranma scream followed by a roar and a stabbing sound.

"Aww, Crap! What's happening?!"

"Chiropterans!"

"Eh? Chiropterans? What are those?"

Sairi didn't get an answer because Saya ran in the direction of the cafeteria. Once they were there they saw Ranma

injured on the floor, unconscious and a big bat like monster with big teeth fighting a tall man with black hair pulled back in a pony tail. At the sight Saya took her sword out and started fighting along with the man.

Sairi noticed the PA was saying something, she listened.

"kkk.. Monsters are kkk... Attacking … the kkk school! AAAAGH!" Munching sounds were heard afterwards. Her guess was that the PA person had been killed and eaten by a "Monster".

'Oh, crap!' she thought more appeared. She ran. Once she reached her locker she pulled out her samurai's sword and 2 hand guns with reload.

"Hey! Where're you going?" Kristina asked. The bright sun highlighted her blood red hair, brown eyes as well as her confused face.

"Go to the Grade school cafeteria and you'll see."

With that she handed her a hand gun and reload and they left.


End file.
